


Hands Touching Hands

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugely pregnant, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Steve can't get comfortable and Bucky's a light sleeper. They both end up awake in the middle of the night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Hands Touching Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).



Steve turned onto his side, belly pressing against the small of Bucky's back. The bed had been big enough when it had just been the two of them, but with the girth of Steve's stomach between them, it suddenly seemed too small.

"Sorry," Steve muttered, unsure if Bucky was even awake still. He shifted, trying to pull back without ending up over the edge of the bed.

Bucky wasn't into snuggling while they slept. He'd been so conditioned over the years to sleep lightly and rigidly, it didn't take much to wake him. Steve's arms wrapped around him would definitely keep him up at night.

Not that Steve was sleeping any better. Pregnant with twins, he was giant at only twenty-five weeks. He wasn't sure at what point he might have to kick Bucky out of the bed completely. He didn't like the idea, but it seemed like an inevitability. 

"You're all right," Bucky mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. He rolled over so he was facing Steve. His hand touched Steve's belly, warm through Steve's thin t-shirt. He looked up, eyes shining in the darkness. "You're the one doing all the work. I don't mind if you wake me up. It'll be good practice after the babies are born."

"I'm a bit more low maintenance than a couple of screaming babies," Steve replied. He rested his hand next to Bucky's so they were touching, thumb to pinky. Like the two of them, the babies were restless.

"As long as I don't have to change your diaper," Bucky said with a laugh.

Steve laughed too. "You just have to listen to me complain about heartburn." He leaned in closer to Bucky, letting his shoulder bump against Bucky's arm. "This is nice. It's a good thing we get along in the middle of the night."

Bucky slid his hand over the expanse of Steve's belly until his arm was wrapped around him. His flat stomach pressed against Steve's round one. "We've been getting ready for this our entire lives. You and me, figuring it all out together."

"Yeah, we have." Steve kissed Bucky gently. He closed his eyes and let his head droop forward onto Bucky's shoulder. It was the most comfortable he'd been all night, though he knew Bucky would never rest if he stayed there. "I'm just going to sleep here for a minute."

"Take all the time you need." Bucky kissed the top of his head. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
